Mishou Mai
is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are and . Appearance As Mai, she has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. She is mainly seen with school clothes, however on different occasions, she wears a skirt, along with a jacket, and t-shirt. As Cure Egret/Windy, she ties her hair up into a long ponytail, and her hair turns into more into a light purple. Depending on what she is, her dress changes color, as Egret is white, and Windy is light blue. As Cure Egret, her dress is all white, and is more short, while as Cure Windy, her dress is light blue, and has light pink, and purple highlights, also in this form her dress is more longer. Personality Mai appears to be calm, innocent and serene. She attends Yuunagi Middle School, along with Saki. She is more better at academics than Saki, while Saki is more athletic. She loves to draw, and loves science, despite her father being an astronomer, and living on an observatory, along with her parents. When as Cure Egret/Windy, she is more active, and appears to try her best as fighting with Saki as Cure Bloom/Bright. History Reuniting with Saki and becoming Cure Egret Five years after she meets a strange girl at the Sky Tree, Mai moves back into town on a random day. Seeing the Sky Tree in the forest by her new house, she goes to see it when she sees a girl there sitting with ice cream. The two girls feel as if they have met before but before they say anything, two small lights fall from the sky. This being Flappy and Choppy. After Saki leaves, Mai keeps trying to remember who that girl is when she later shows up after being told that Choppy is in danger. Its then due to impatience the mascots reveal the girls had met five years ago at a festival when suddenly Karehan appears. Flappy and Choppy try to protect the girls but to no use, so with their desires they become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Civilian Life As the series progresses she becomes closer to Saki. She makes many friends at Yuunagi Middle School and gets good grades. She eventually joins the Art Club and admired by many of the members and was even asked to design the monument for the school festival. Later in the series she befriends Michiru and Kaoru but finds they are part of an enemy group. She tries to save them along with Saki from the Dark Fall as they are hunted as traitors. Mai also helped Saki's bakery every once and a while. The Final Battle After saving Michiru and Kaoru, Saki and Mai went to the Dark Fall one last time to defeat Goyan. Whilst fighting Goyan was getting stronger and their attacks were going to no avail. During the Cure Windy gives her power to Kaoru, and reverts to Cure Egret. They use their final attack Spiral Heart Splash Star. After this Saki and Mai promise to go to their futures together. Cure Egret "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing Mai to become Cure Egret. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. She bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her arm warmers. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Attacks Together with Cure Bloom, Cure Egret can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Food use the Splash Commune to provide them with a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Michiru and Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Etymology : translates to beauty, and translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers, and also implies the wind, which is in relation to Cure Windy. :' Translates to ''dance, and action performed by the bird. Her name means "beautiful flying dance." Cure Egret: Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. Cure Windy: Windy is an adjective noun used when the wind is being particularly strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Songs Mai's voice actor, Enomoto Atsuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kimoto Orie, who voices Hyuuga Saki. *Nazo no Yukue *A message of wind Duets *Zutto, Zutto...Ne? (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Girl's Work (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Bicycle (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Pa! to Sunny Sunny Jump♪ (Along with Kimoto Orie, Mayumi Gojo, and Yuka Uchiyae) Trivia *Mai is the first main character to have an older brother. *Mai is the first Cure who is an artist. *Mai has an interesting picture of a wing shaped paint pallet with a paint brush on her jacket and pajamas. It indicates that Mai loves to draw while also bearing the power of the bird. *Mai's birthday is on November 20th. *Her blood type is AB. *Mai is the only member of her family that her name don't start to K (Kazuya, Kanako and Kouichirou) *Cure Windy is the first Cure to control wind. *Mai is first Cure who moved in with her family from a different location at the beginning of the season. *Mai's the second main character to be excellent in academics. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Mai is represented by the lily of the valley, which symbolizes happiness and a delicate personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Egret is the only Pretty Cure who has an animal, in this case a bird, in her name. *Mai is very similar to Yukishiro Honoka. *Cure Egret's hairstyle is similar to the breeding plumage of the snowy egret, a species of bird. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star